<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live, Love, Laugh [Connverse] [AU] by That_WeridPreson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935975">Live, Love, Laugh [Connverse] [AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson'>That_WeridPreson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven Universe Future, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year Connie didn't mean for anything to happen. With a little baby on the way, a worried mother, a somewhat helpful dad, and a dorky boyfriend, how will she survive the rest of her pregnancy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is an Au. Where Connie gets pregnant from Steven at 16. I don't encourage teen pregnancy. this story will mention the following: </p>
<p>abortion<br/>teenage drinking<br/>abuse<br/>miscarriage<br/>bad language<br/>suicide<br/>depression<br/>anxiety<br/>sickness<br/>death </p>
<p> </p>
<p>have fun reading! if nothing make sense, let me know, I'll fix it! I really hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Doug Maheswaran &amp; Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli &amp; Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah! I got some support to write this, so here it is. If something doesn't sound right let me know, so I can fix it!</p>
<p>🚫 Mention of Miscarriage, Foul language🚫</p>
<p>I don't have a set schedule for this story, so please bare with me. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting pregnant at 16 wasn't something she planned. It is something all parents don't want to hear, but when Connie told her parents with hesitations, Doug knew she didn't mean to. Priyanka wasn't very happy herself. Her sweet girl had been reckless and gotten pregnant. </p>
<p>It was a nice morning so far for the Maheswaran. The sun was rising as the morning weather started to kick in. Connie came down the stairs with something in her hands. Priyanka was on her daily call with a team of doctors, as Doug was reading the newspaper. </p>
<p>Connie sat down and looked at the test in disbelief, but she had to tell them. They had to know, she wasn't going to let this be like those movies, where everyone learns so late. </p>
<p>Priyanka ended her call and sat down. she looked at her husband, then her distant looking daughter. "Connie?" </p>
<p>"Hun?" She shook her head and looked at her mother. "Sorry, did you say something?" </p>
<p>Doug put his paper down and looked at his daughter. "What wrong dear?" </p>
<p>Connie took a deep breath. "I-im sorry...we were being stupid, I shouldn't have...I should have stopped when told," she placed the white plastic doctor pregnancy test, that she found in her mother emergency kit, on the table. </p>
<p>Priyanka was in shock. "Connie?! You are 16!" She slammed her hand down on the table. "16..you know what shit like this leads to?" </p>
<p>Doug sighed and stood. "Priyanka, why don't you go outside to breathe? Connie will go sit on the couch?" </p>
<p>Connie nodded and watched her mother and father leave out back. </p>
<p>"Come on Priyanka, did you see her? She clearly didn't mean to," He tried to reason with his wife. </p>
<p>"I've spent 16 years showing and explaining every little bad thing that could happen to her. My little baby.." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her husband. </p>
<p>"I know you are a little upset, and that's okay, but we aren't yelling at her, it makes life a lot harder for her, it took us 10 years for you to get pregnant with Connie," He sighed thinking about the many nights she had been up only to cry. "So please don't...she stressed and mad at herself already,"</p>
<p>Priyanka sighed and cried into Doug's jacket. Doug sighed again at his heart broken wife. He held her close while the two stayed standing out back. He was so hurt to his wife and daughter like this. He was a little disappointed in Connie, but he knew yelling was only going to add to her self hate. </p>
<p>After a while the two headed inside. Connie had been sitting on the couch like she was told, but this time she was watching tv. </p>
<p>Connie looked up at her mother and father, she noticed her mom had been crying. She stood up quickly and hugged her. "I-I'm sorry.." She choked out. </p>
<p>Priyanka smiled softly and hugged her daughter. "It's...it's alright.." She kissed the top of Connie's head and swayed a bit. </p>
<p>Doug smiled and hugged them both. "You two need to get a lot better at communication. This isn't going to help either of you, if you don't talk. Let's sit down and let Connie talk," </p>
<p>Priyanka sat down with her daughter and held her close to her side. Doug sat next to his wife and put an arm on the back of the couch. </p>
<p>Connie sighed. "Well, I was at Stevens, we were having fun together until I fell onto him, I kissed him and things went a little far. He told me we could stop at any moment, but I went ahead and continued, he even told me he didn't have protection..but I guess the pill wasn't working as planned...so here I am," at some point she was ranting and grabbed at her head, she couldn't stop thinking about how fucking stupid she was. </p>
<p>Priyanka gently undid her daughter's hand and held her close to her. She sighed sharply. "Hey...it's okay, we all make mistakes, but what do you want to do? What does Connie want to do with her life, with the life in her stomach," </p>
<p>Connie looked at her mother's hands. "I want to keep it, I want to have a life with Steven," she looked up at them. </p>
<p>Doug stood up, making Connie's anxiety rise. He smiled at his daughter. "Done. I'll go clean the storage room, we can move the baby there, and will make your room a playroom?" </p>
<p>Connie smiled and nodded. She watched her father go up the stairs. Connie looked back at her mother, who was on the phone. "Yeah, can you set up a check up and ultrasound for Connie Maheswaran?," Priyanka bit her lip as she leaned against her daughter. "Friday at 8? Morning?" Connie leaned against her mom and smiled. "Afternoon...Yeah we can do that, thank you," she hung up and kissed Connie's cheek. "I'm heading up to take a nap, I work late today," she stood up. "Make sure you tell Steven honey," </p>
<p>Connie nodded. "I plan on it," she kissed her mom's cheek and headed upstairs with her. Connie went to help her father. </p>
<p>Doug looked at her as she entered. "Hey honey," </p>
<p>"Hey dad, need help?" She looked at the room that seemed a bit bigger than hers. </p>
<p>"Nope, I got it," he mentioned for her to come. "Wanna hear a story? Why Your mother might you have to visit a doctor everyday," he laughed. </p>
<p>Connie sat on a stable thing and looked at her father. "Well..it took us years to have you," he held up a baby picture of her. "Your mother spent endless night crying cause every test she took came back negative," She look at the picture. "Until one day, it worked, we were bringing in a baby, everything was fine for a month until everything wasn't. You were a trouble maker, thats for sure. You sent so many false alarms to your mother, not moving or kicking when needed. You surely loved messing with us, we spent about 4 months of your mother pergnecy in the hospital, she was so worried she was going to have a miscarriage.." </p>
<p>Connie sat next to her father and leaned against him. "So What happened next? Did mom get more worried or?" </p>
<p>Doug smiled at his daughter. "Well she was really worried. The time her water broke she thought she had wet herself, you really weren't in a hurry, and when we got to the hospital for her daily check up, they said she was already 3cm dilated. She was freaking out, you weren't pushing your way out and she wasn't feeling any pain," </p>
<p>"How long was she?" Connie asked as she saw her father was about to cry. </p>
<p>He sighed. "35 weeks, so you were premature...it was so bad, when you came into the world, we couldn't even hold you, couldn't see you," he started crying now, so Connie placed her head on his shoulder. "You were so sick, I could only look at you through the stupid widow. I wanted to hold you, so did your mother, but she had also gotten sick, spent weeks in the hospital," he calmed down a bit. "When I got to hold you, you were so small, your mom couldn't hold you yet as she was still sick. I thought I was gonna lose you both...But you both got better, everything else did. Your mom was tears, sobbing if I must, when she got to hold you," </p>
<p>Connie smiled softly and hugged her father. "I love you.." </p>
<p>He smiled and hugged back, kissing her head. "I love you too," </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 ~Telling Him~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry, but I got it done! XD took me a while. This chapter hints at a ship I really like, so if don't like that ship, sorry not sorry. Anyways I hope you are staying safe. </p><p>🚫 language🚫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie was sitting at the big doughnut. Waiting for the dorky boyfriend of hers to walk through the door. She was going to tell him. </p><p>Connie was playing around with her straw when the door let out a ring. She looked up and smiled brightly, when Steven walked in with his big lovely smile. </p><p>"Connie!" He sat down in front of her and smiled. </p><p>"Steven!" She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Steven kissed her and blushed. </p><p>"What's up? You always have a look on your face when somethings up. " He grabbed her hand. </p><p>She shook her head with a big smile on her face. "Well," she pulled out the test and handed it to him. "I'm pregnant. If you don't want to be part of the baby's life then you don't have to," she took a deep breath. "That's all up to you,"</p><p>Steven studied the test and looked at Connie confused. "Wait? What? Why wouldn't I want to be in the baby's life?" </p><p>"Uh- Because you don't want to be a teen dad," She looked back at him and smiled. He kissed her again and cupped her face. </p><p>"Well I wouldn't leave you, this is the best thing to happen to me, You won't believe the shit the diamonds have been asking, don't get me started on Spinel.." He shook his head. Connie put her head in her arms as he talked about his day. </p><p>Once she finished her food, she and Steven made their way to the temple to tell the others, of course they waited for Greg. </p><p>Connie sat in Stevens lap while they waited. Steven placed his hand on her stomach as they talked about future plans. Pearl and Garnet came in (through the warp), Amethyst following behind, Greg rushing through the door. </p><p>"Steven, honey are you okay? Do you need to talk about anything?" Steven laughed at Pearl and shook his head. </p><p>"We have news together.." He looked at Connie then stood up. "Do you wanna?"</p><p>Connie stood up with him and looked at the four. "I-Im Pregnant.." </p><p>The gem grew quiet and looked at each other. Pearl busted out crying. "Oh no!" She clung to Garnet for support. "S-steven, Connies gonna disappear...the baby won't have a mother," Garnet chuckled and wrapped Pearl in a hug. </p><p>"Pearl, human pregnancies are different," she sighed. Pearl looked at Steven. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Steven laughed. "I'm sure, if anything the child will be 75-100% human," he sighed and looked at his father. </p><p>Greg looked at his son then Connie. "You told your mother and father right?" Connie nodded. He sighed and pulled both teens into a hug. "I hope you understand what you did was very inappropriate.." </p><p>Steven noded. "I do sir," Greg nodded and ruffled his hair. </p><p>Amethyst hugged him. "Look at you growing," She sighed. "I remember when you were my height, now a little Stovinne running around? Holy cow, image it, endless sleepless night, baby cries, baby poop," she shook her head. "I'm not babysitting, Steven was a big stinker and I'm not changing his child diapers," </p><p>Steven blushed, "come on Amethyst!" </p><p>Garnet chuckled and let Pearl go, She walked to Steven and Connie and hugged them both. She looked at Connie. "If he hurts you, you come to me, okay? He can be a bit of a hard head, if i'm not around, find Ruby," she turned to Steven. "Don't hurt you. This is very troubling for a teen her age," she looked at them both. "Once Connie start collage, the child will stay with us," </p><p>Connie turned to Steven and then nodded. "I'm sure my parents can live with that," </p><p>Pearl smiles. "It's settled! Oh we can have Bismuth make a baby crib, and a play pin!" She grabbed on to Garnets hand. "Isn't this exciting!"</p><p>Garnet shook her head. "Yes very much so," </p><p>Connie laughed at them and turned to Steven. "Are you ready to be parents?" </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "As ever," He kissed her and smiled. Connie leaned into his touch. "I should talk to your mom and dad, shouldn't I?" </p><p>Connie sighed awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah..My mother wants you at every cheek up," she laughed softly. </p><p>Steven nodded and said goodbye to everyone as he left with Connie for her home. Connie unlocked the door and led Steven in. He waved at the Maheswara awkwardly. What was supposed to do? Walk up and be like. 'Hi! Yes I Fucked your duaghter and got her pregnant!' Realllllll nice. </p><p>Priyanka smiled and hugged the teen boy. "It's so good to see you, not glowing pink are we?" </p><p>"No Dr," He hugged her back and received a pat on the back from Doug. </p><p>"Doug and I were getting ready for dinner, why don't you two go out and start the grill? We will make the egg salad and stuff," She smiled at Steven and her husband. </p><p>The two walked out and started the grill. Dough smiled at Steven. "I trust you with my daughter, Just don't treat her the wrong way. I know where you live Universe," </p><p>"Yes, everyone does," he laughed and shook his head. "You're not going to give me one of those talks?" </p><p>"You mean where the daughters father talks to the baby dad about how he wants him nowhere near his daughter again...or the…" He cleared his throat. " "the talk?" Because I can if you need...it'll be awkward but…" </p><p>"Oh god no! I already got the talk from Garnet and my dad...it was very awkward…" he sighed. "But I guess the first one?" </p><p>"Ohhhhh. Yeah never. It was bound to happen...a little earlier then I would like, but you guys have loved each other for how long? Around 4 years? I know when my daughter is in love," he laughed. "In almost all the pictures you two are in, she gives you the eye, Steven...the eyes my wife gave me when we met," Steven laughed softly. </p><p>The night with Steven and Connies parents went well. Steven and Doug shared some time together, and the family ate outside, the dinner was filled with love and laughter. They were Stevens seconded family. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 ~Spending time~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's really hard writing this and making sure everyone gets some character development. Sadly Steven isn't in this chapter, just some wholesome daddy, daughter time. <br/>Did I publish this so early in the morning? Yes. I only have this week of school left and I'm out for summer!!!</p><p> </p><p>🚫Mention of Anxiety🚫</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a couple weeks since Connie found out she was pregnant. She went to her appointment that week and found out he thing was okay, her mother still insisted Connie have appointments every two weeks. </p><p>Steven said he would go to all the ones he could, he was still figuring out little homeworld and the whole Diamond thing. </p><p>Connie had to talk to her mother for hours about it, and that it was okay if he missed one or two appointments. </p><p>That was all in the past. Right now Connie was spending time with her father. He was taking her out today. </p><p>The two were currently in his car. The soft hum of his favorite song playing in the background as he let Connie talk about her day at school. </p><p>"During lunch we talked about hanging out soon. Like this Saturday," Connie smiled happily while looking at her dad. "They really want to know Steven more, so is it okay that they all come Saturday?" </p><p>Doug rubbed his head and sighed. "That isn't up to me honey," He looked at her quickly before looking back at the road. "That's all up to your mother," </p><p>Connie nodded. "I'll ask her once we get back. So where are we going first?" </p><p>"I was thinking we could go to the movies first?" He smiled. "So let's do that, and then we can eat at the food court for dinner?" </p><p>"Sounds good! Ooo! Could we go to that new Korean restaurant?" </p><p>"I don't see why not," He laughed softly and rubbed her head. "Ya goof," </p><p>Doug knew the reason why she wanted to go to that new  restaurant. Doug himself was Korean, making Connie half Korean. He knew his daughter wanted to know more about his side, but he never talks about it, so she hopes she could get something out of restaurants and stores. </p><p>The two pulled up to the mall, quickly heading inside and going to watch the movie. Connie's emotions played with her the whole time. Not only did she cry when the baby bird was following the dog, but sobbed her heart out when the dog told the bird to stop. </p><p>After the movie, the two walked around the mall. Connie happily walked next to her father. When they came to a baby shop. Connies eyes widen with joy. She grabbed her father's hand and pulled him inside. </p><p>Doug remembered the last time he was in the store with Priyanka. He shook his head at his daughter as she led him around the store. She picked up outfit after outfit. </p><p>"Maybe we should wait honey, before you buy anything," He laughed softly. </p><p>"But look at this. It's so cute!!" Tears were in her eyes as she looked at her father. </p><p>Doug laughed. "You don't even know the gender yet, let alone if this baby is going to make it," he mutters the last part. </p><p>"But.. " She placed the outfit down and whipped at her tears. "Fine...But We're coming back.." </p><p>He nodded. "Definitely," He followed her out and around the mall again. </p><p>The two finally made it to the new restaurant at around 7. Priyanka had called the two and told them to come in quietly when they got home, because she would be asleep by then. </p><p>The two sat down at a table and picked up the menus.</p><p> "So what are you thinking? I might get spicy cold noodle," Doug looked at his daughter. </p><p>"I want rice cake soup," Connie nodded and licked her lips. "Yes that. That sounds so good,"</p><p>Doug laughed. "And will get a side of rice," he nodded. When the waiter came back he ordered for the two. </p><p>Connie got on her phone while she waited for the food. She pointed her phone to her father and giggled. He posed in a funny way. </p><p>Doug watched her send the photo to the family group chat and shook his head. "Your mom is sleeping, you are such a goof," </p><p>Connie laughed and put her phone away. "Her phone is on mute while she sleeps," she watched the waiter come back with their food. </p><p>Connie smiled and began eating. "It tastes so good.." She moaned in delight as she ate. </p><p>Doug shook his head. He ate his food silently. He rarely talked while eating. </p><p>Connie looked at him. "Why don't you talk to your family? Did something happen between you guys?"</p><p>"In a way something did. I don't like talking about it Connie," </p><p>Connie groaned silently. "I know you did..but come on, I'm 16," </p><p>"I know kkul, but I hate talking about it, you know I do.." He looked at her. "Let's drop it for now,"  </p><p>Connie nodded. "But you gotta tell me at some point.." </p><p>Doug nodded. "Thank you.." </p><p>That night when they got back home, he had carried his daughter up to her room. He turned on her humidifier, and rain machine. </p><p>Connie had gotten both things when she was little. The humidifier was from her constant bloody noses if her nose was dry.  The rain machine to help her calm down. Ever since she met Steven and went on missions, and started sword training she had gained some anxiety along with it. </p><p>He was really happy she found something to do with her time, and not wasting it by sitting near the dock and watching the boats come and go. </p><p>Doug kissed her forehead after tucking her in. He made his way to the shared bedroom of him and his wife. He laid down after getting ready and held his wife close. </p><p>"Mm...how was it?" </p><p>"It was okay…Connie asked about my family.." </p><p>"she did?" Priyanka turned to him and looked up. </p><p>"Yeah...I told her I didn't want to talk about it.." He looked at her and kissed her gently. "But I'm okay," </p><p>Priyanka nodded and kissed back. "Good, now sleep, you got a long day tomorrow," </p><p>Doug laughed softly. "Only my wife would know," he turned off his light and fell asleep. </p><p>Even when times were tough he knew he could trust his family with whatever he needed. He loved them both with all his heart. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 ~Family Time~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More character development. I know. I know boring. Anyway, the next chapter should have some dram, maybe a fight or two. Who knows?<br/>I'm done with school so updates should be more frequent!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie groaned. "Come on Steven! You so cheated!" She laughed. </p><p>Steven nodded awkwardly. "I did not," </p><p>It was Saturday, meaning Connie had Steven and her friends over. It took her a while to convince her mother to let it happen, but she finally got her to approval. </p><p>Patricia laughed. "Come on you two," she rolled the dice. "6.." She mutters and moves her character 6 spots. </p><p>"Anyway, how little homeworld is going on Steven? Do you plan on teaching there or?" Daniel asked as he rolled his dice and moved his person. </p><p>"It's getting there. Some of the new gems have just started settling in. Half of the little town isn't even done being built. The Bisumths have been busy," he sighed as he leaned over Connie and rolled the dice. </p><p>Connie moved his person and went on to her turn. "But I plan on teaching for a year or so," He laughed softly. </p><p>Daniel laughed and nodded. "So what are you guys planning to do with the child?" </p><p>Connie looked at Steven and then her friend. "Keep it, I just hope this isn't going to be hard. My mothers wasn't very good when she had me," </p><p>Steven nodded and kissed Connie's head as she watched her friends. Patricia shook her head as she made her move. "Where will they be staying?" </p><p>"Connie's house, but when she starts college, they'll be with me," Daniel smiled.</p><p>"That's cutes," </p><p>It fell quiet as the three teens hung out, eating snacks and talking. Connie could tell Steven was kinda anxious and nervous. He was playing with her hair and drifting off some time. </p><p>When they left, she could hear Steven let out a breath of relief when the door shut. He wrapped his arms around her and hid his face. </p><p>"Awww you big baby," She giggled and kissed him. </p><p>"I hated that," he groaned softly. </p><p>"I know you did, but I'm glad you guys got to hang out for a bit. An lot better than the roller skating event," She laughed. "Now my feet are swelling and I need a nap, care to join?" </p><p>Steven wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "I would love to take a nap with you," his mood seemed to change completely as it was just them. </p><p>"Well let's go," she yawned and grabbed his hand leading him up to her room. She laid in bed and cuddled up to Steven once he joined her. </p><p>Steven held her close and kissed her again. "I love you," </p><p>"Love you too, Jam bud," she smiled and kissed him once more before falling asleep. </p><p>**************</p><p>"A little to the left!" Pearl called out as she moved her hand to mention for Steven and Connie to move in more. "Okay good!" She pushed a button on the camera and ran to sit between Garnet and Amethyst. </p><p>Steven had an arm around Connie and was holding a picture of his mother, Greg stood behind him and smiled. </p><p>Connie was holding her mother's hand, as both of her parents stood behind her and smiled. </p><p>Pearl had suggested the two families spend some time together. So she and Priyanka set a time and date to do so. </p><p>At the moment they were taking pictures, Greg and Doug were going to cook dinner after these pictures were taken. </p><p>Once the flash went off and Pearl knew the picture was taken she quickly went to check it. She was very happy with how it turned out and showed everyone else. </p><p>Doug and Greg went to make dinner, leaving everyone else to chat amongst themselves in the bean home. </p><p>Connie was sitting next to Steven, phone in hand as she put different face filters on both of them. Steven was too distracted to notice, he was talking to the gems about the homeworld. </p><p>Pearl took note of how Connie was laughing and leaned over to see. She had her face grow a set of ears and a dig nose. She took a step back and looked at Connie in shock. "What is that?" </p><p>"A face filter. It makes you look better if you look like trash, or it could make you feel pretty," Connie showed the gem again. Pearl took the phone slowly and made a face. </p><p>"You humans find the craziest things out.." She mutters and hands it back to her. "Well you two have fun, I'm going to go help in the kitchen," </p><p>Steven looked at Connie to see what that was doing but was only met with a small kiss to the cheek. </p><p>Connie wasn't going to show him the pictures. Not yet at least. </p><p>He smiled and held her closer. Priyanka looked at the two and smiled. "You two are so cute," </p><p>"Come on mom," Connie whined. </p><p>"It's true. You remind me of your father and me when we were young," </p><p>Steven laughed softly and shook his head. "How did you two meet? I've always been curious how someone like Doug ended up with you," </p><p>Priyanka gave him a look before laughing. "A party in college, we started dating a couple of weeks after, and got married once I graduated," </p><p>"Awwww," </p><p>"Yup, now don't you go getting ideas Mr. She needs to be at least 25 before you get married," </p><p>Steven nodded. "You got it!" </p><p>Once the food was done, the two families sat together and talked about housing and learned more about each other. The gems were very happy about this, not only did they get a second chance, but they learned more about the Maheswaran then they did last time. </p><p>When everyone had gone home or into their rooms. Connie and Steven spend the rest of the night playing Animal Crossing. Connie knew it wasn't healthy for her to stay up, but she needed something to distract herself from school work, and friendship drama</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 ~Slut~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Would you look at that. This was posted at a decent time. (I think. 5:30is?) I don't know anymore. <br/>Anyways I spent all day playing Minecraft, and only have one diamond cause I'm too scared to mine on my own. Oof. </p><p>🚫Mean/Hurtful words🚫</p><p> </p><p>This story is also on Wattpad! </p><p>My Wattpad is; That_Weirdperson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks after both families spent time with each other, Connie started showing. Every morning she would stand in front of her mirror and hold her stomach. When she saw the bump she started freaking out. </p><p>She stared at herself longer. Happy to see the baby was growing.</p><p>When she saw the time she quickly got ready and made her way down. By the time she was downstairs her father was leaving. </p><p>Doug smiled at his daughter. "Hey, I'm heading out, I got called in, Your mom did as well, at like 3. I'm sorry honey, I know I said I would take you to school, but I gotta go," he kissed her head. "I love you," </p><p>Connie smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Have fun! I'll get Lion to take me," </p><p>"Be careful please," He grabbed his bag and waved as he left. </p><p>"Will do!" She waved and sighed. It was only 6:30 she had about 40 minutes before she had ago. she texted Steven asking if he would send Lion over. (And of course he did) </p><p>Connie spent the morning getting ready and eating, and then spending some time with the big pink lion. </p><p>It was finally time to go to school, She safely got on top of Lion and let him take her off.  He jumped through the portal and landed in front of the school. </p><p>Kids around gasped in shock and gathered around the two. Lion hated the attention and pushed up against Connie. She just laughed and patted the Lion. "Okay buddy, you're free," </p><p>But he didn't budge and stayed by Connie. Connie sighed. "You can't go to school with me," </p><p>He only yawned at her and followed her into the school. Teachers looked at the two. They never commented though, this was something normal for them now. Seeing as the lion never left Connie's side, unless Steven really needed him. </p><p>Connie sighed at him. "Lion, you're a goof," </p><p>Lion looked like he was smiling and licked Connie's hand. "Is this going to another day you just follow me?" </p><p>Lion just nuzzled into her as she walked off to class. Connie had spent the time Lion was over teaching him to lay down or at least one out people's ways. </p><p>Connie sat down in her chair in first class and watched as Lion laid his head on her lap and looked up at her. She shook her head and petted him. She paid some attention to him, but mostly just did her work. </p><p>The whole day Lion just followed Connie, placing his head in her lap and watching her closely. </p><p>At the end of the day Connie was sitting on a bench, lions head in her lap. She sighed and looked down at him. "Dads always busy, isn't he?" She was referring to Steven, as she saw them both as Lion's parents. </p><p>Lion yawned and cuddled closer to her stomach. "What is with you?" She looked down at him. "Come on Lion, this isn't like you," </p><p>"Why do you talk to him like he's human?" A voice spat out and gave the two a look. </p><p>"Hun?" Connie looked at a blond hair girl, her hair was up in a tight bun. </p><p>"Wait! You're that Connie girl! The one that's pregnant!" Her voice was loud and exaggerated. </p><p>"Y-yeah…" She mutters, her face lit up in embarrassment as she looked away. </p><p>"Oh my god! You are such a slut! How old are you?" </p><p>Lion growled at the teen, as Connie sighed. "I'm not a slut," </p><p>"Control that mutt of yours," She gave them another look. "Honestly, you are pregnant at like 16?" She laughed. </p><p>Connie hated how her laugh sounded. It was loud and annoying. But she kept quiet. </p><p>"Slut," She said again and walked off. Lion saw Connie was crying and quickly licked her cheek. </p><p>It wasn't long before others pulled their attention to Connie and came around her asking and saying many hurtful things. </p><p>In that moment Connie just wanted to curl up and die. </p><p>The kids then Started throwing drinks and food at her. With no one else around no one was there to help, Connie didn't lion to hurt them so she held him back. Hiding herself from the world, by putting her face in his fur. </p><p>Lion growled a whole bunch but the kids ignored him and continued. </p><p>In the end Connie was covered in drinks and old lunches. She was sobbing into Lions mane very hurt and conflicted about what had happened. </p><p>Connie laughed softly and hugged him. Hiding her face in his fur. "Let's get home," her voice sound distance, gone. Like someone had cut out her voice box and left her with nothing. </p><p>Lion nodded and stood up, bending down so Connie could get on. </p><p>Connie got on and had the lion walk them home slowly. She really wasn't as happy as she was before. She just needed a nice nap and maybe let a few tears fall. </p><p>Once she was in her big comfy bed, she let the tears fall. Everything was way too much for, or maybe it was the mood swings, whatever it was, she wasn't okay. </p><p>Lion had whined softly and cuddled up next to her, seeing his mom sad, made him sad. He curled around her and licked her like she was a cub. It made her laugh a bit, but she went right back to crying. </p><p> </p><p>"Connie!" A voice snapped her out of her little crying session. </p><p>"Steven?" She yelled back. </p><p>"Yeah! I'm coming in!" </p><p>"Okay!" She called back. She quickly went to the bathroom and fixed her face of any signs of crying. </p><p>"Hey baby," Steven laughed and wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>"Hey, how was home world?" She fell into his embrace and closed her eyes.</p><p> Steven sighed. "Same as always," he picked her up and took her back to her room. </p><p>"How was school?" </p><p>Connie froze. No idea what to say. She didn't want him to worry, she didn't want to be a burden. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 ~ Is it okay to lie?~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda of a filler. Ugh. I hate this one but here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's okay to lie sometimes...right? Stevens did it, so has, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet. So why couldn't Connie? </p><p>Maybe because she grew up lying? Lying about Stovinne, school, sword fighting, Steven, magic, just anything she could lie about. It wasn't her time to lie, she's done it some many times growing up. </p><p>But it couldn't hurt her. Just once.</p><p>Just once. </p><p>"It was good! We did a cool art project in art," She laughed and held on to him tighter. "Also the baby bump is showing!" </p><p>She moved away and pushed her tank top up a bit. She smiled proudly at Steven. Her eyes shut as a huge smile fell on her face. </p><p>Stevens' face lit up and picked her up. He spun the two around and kissed her deeply. Lion growled at Steven and hopped off her bed. </p><p>Steven gave the pink pet a look. Connie sighed. "He's been like this all," she rolled her eyes and kissed Steven. "Come on Lion, be good," </p><p>Lion only ignored her and nuzzled into her again. Connie wasn't going to complain anymore, having Lion near was like having a support animal. She really should get one, after all the gem junk and stuff, but too scared to tell her mother any of it. </p><p>Steven smiled. "Maybe he's just protecting you and the baby?" </p><p>Connie laughed. "As if, he has a mind of his own, crazy I tell you," she looked down at the lion who clarified that Steven was right, by pushing his nose gently into her stomach area. </p><p>"See," </p><p>Connie huffed. "Come on, that doesn't prove anything," </p><p>Steven held her close again. "Believe what you must Berry," </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. </p><p>Steven sighed happily and brought them both to the bed. He laid close to her and stared down at her as she occupied herself with his shirt. Lion laid next to Connie and laid his head on her butt. </p><p>Connie giggled and petted him before slowly falling asleep. Steven watched her closely, scared to fall asleep so soon, he needed to protect the loves of his life. </p><p> </p><p>Connie had her feet in Stevens lap as he softly messaged her somewhat swollen feet. Priyanka looked at them from the rearview mirror. She smiled. </p><p>Connie smiled at Steven as she watched him. He smiled up at her and kissed her softly. </p><p>The three were heading to the clinic for Connie's second, third week appointment. She was let out of school, and spent the day in her living room with Steven and father. </p><p>Priyanka parked the car and helped the two out. A huge smile on her face as She watched the two swing hands and laugh. It reminded her so much of her and Doug when they were young. </p><p>Connie and Steven sat down in the waiting chair as her mom signed them in.</p><p>"Come it isn't that bad, they'll check to make sure things are okay, and will be on our way," Connie squeezed his hand. </p><p>"Yeah," he sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. "You feel like going to homeworld?" </p><p>"Maybe, my feet have been killing me," she ruffled his hair. "Why whats going on there?" </p><p>"I was hoping you would come with me. Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot are showing me some baby things they made, I just thought you'd like to go," he mumbled into her hair. </p><p>"Sure, I'll go," she smiled and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"You two are so cute, how old are?" </p><p>"I'm 16 he's 17, ma'am," Connie smiled. </p><p>"That's sweet, my husband and I were like that, what are you two doing here?" The lady smiled at them. </p><p>"Three weeks pregnant," </p><p>"Ah, a teen mom, I was one as well, lost many friends, but holding my daughter was a joy," </p><p>Connie laughed softly, "That's good, what are you here for?" </p><p>"My daughter's second child," </p><p>"Your very lucky," </p><p>"I am, I'll leave you two be," She laughed and waved as she left. </p><p>"That was sweet," </p><p>"It was," Connie kissed Steven one last time before standing up as her name was called. </p><p>Steven groaned a bit and stood up. He held Connie's hand and followed her and her mouth down the long hallway. </p><p>Priyanka helped Connie up on the bed, and showed the new doctor how to do the test. </p><p>Connie started at the ceiling as her mother and the new doctor did their thing. Steven stood by her and watched the screen. </p><p>Once the appointment was over, the two were sent off with a picture and suckers. Steven was squealing like a little kid when he got his sucker, leaving Connie to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Priyanka dropped the two off at home and told Connie to call when she wanted to head home. </p><p>Connie and Steven made their way through homeworld trying to find the trio of friends. Connie's feet were killing her at this point from being of them almost all day. She wasn't going to ruin Stevens' happiness with her problems.</p><p>Steven spun around as he sucked on his sucker and pointed out new buildings to Connie. "They should be in the main building," he put his phone away and looked at his girlfriend. </p><p>"Well we better find them," she laughed.</p><p>Once they made it to the building Connie was quick to sit down and rub at her swollen feet. She hissed at herself as she rubbed softer and watched Steven talk to them. When she saw him turning she sat up quickly and smiled. </p><p>Steven smiled back and had the three show them what they made. </p><p>Bismuth made a custom baby crib, while lapis and peridot made little baby toys. "It took us a while. We had to make sure it was safe for babies. And it is!" Peridot giggled and pushed them into Connie's hands. "I hope you like them!"</p><p>"They're wonderful, thank you guys," she was a sobbing mess as she looked at the small rattle and stuffed animal. "They really are," </p><p>Everyone hugged Connie and laughed softly. The couple stayed a little longer before saying their goodbyes and leaving to stevens. Where Connie stayed the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 ~Emotions~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took forever ;(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come on, she just threw a couple punches. I'm fine mom," Connie complained as her mother moved her face around to look at it. </p><p> </p><p>"Connie, would you just let one do this? Please." Connie sat in defeat as she let her mom look at her face. </p><p> </p><p>Connie's eye was a purple, almost like an plum, her lip was bleeding, blood was just pouring out, it didn't help that she was biting her lip. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop that," Priyanka used her gloved hand and pulled Connie's lip out of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Connie knew the taste of the gloves from the many hospital trips and just from being a stupid child and bitting her moms gloves. </p><p> </p><p>Priyanka continued to examine her daughter's face before she started working on fixing her up. "Stupid ass school," she mutters. "You gotta stop getting yourself in trouble,"</p><p> </p><p>Connie sighed. "She shouldn't have called me a slut," </p><p> </p><p>"Calling you a slut or not Connie, this needs to stop," her mom kissed her forehead. "Go lay down," </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Connie stood up and made her way to the living room. A body pillow laid abandoned. </p><p> </p><p>She laid down and got her body in a comfortable position before turning on the tv and watching whatever was on. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Do we have pickles? Oh! Hamburgers sound good,"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course honey," </p><p> </p><p>Connie and her mom hung out for a while and ate the hamburgers she was craving before her father came through the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey you two, what's Connie doing out of school?" </p><p> </p><p>"School fight," Connie told him as she shifted so the pillow was resting under her stomach. </p><p> </p><p> "I can tell," He made his way over to the two and kissed his wife before kissing Connie's head. "Mom take care of you?" .</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," Connie smiled and leaned back into the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"Hamburgers are on the stove honey," Priyanka said as she looked up from her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Connie nodded at her parents as she stood up. "I'm heading upstairs," she grabbed her pillow. Connie made her way upstairs to be greeted by a big pink Lion. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey buddy," his ear twitched as he looked up at her, surprised to see her home so soon. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped up and moved around before licking her, and nuzzling his head into her stomach. "Come on," she sighed and got up in her bed to take a nap. </p><p> </p><p>Lion got up in bed with her and laid his head on her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>It was around 5 when she was awake and hanging out with Steven. The two were watching a movie that Steven brought from his home, meaning it was a pretty old one.</p><p> </p><p>Connie was enjoying her time in bed with Steven, but Lion was really starting to get on her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Lion please," she complained as she moved her back up a bit to get the lion's nose out from her backside. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't listen and only dug his head deeper into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Cone Lion doesn't make the pregnant lady more moody," Steven laughed and pulled the pink feline out from under her. </p><p> </p><p>"Steven, that isn't helping me," She said as she tried to get comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"Come it was just a joke," he kissed her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>She hit his arm. "It's not funny," She laid back. "It was never funny. Am I just a joke to you?" She cried into her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Steven and Lion both looked at each other confused. Lion laid his head on Connie's lap. "What?! You're not a joke!" </p><p> </p><p>"You were just laughing at me like I was, I thought you loved me," she sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>"What? I do love you, baby!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. </p><p> </p><p>"Not if I'm a joke to you!" She tried to pull away. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not a joke to me," he kissed her again </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am, you laughed at me," she leaned forward and cried into Lion's fur. </p><p> </p><p>"Connie," he looked at her confused. 'What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"If you loved me you would know. Oh my god, I thought you knew me!" She cried louder.</p><p> </p><p>By now Steven was even more confused. He placed an arm on her back and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch me! Can't you see I'm hurting!" She snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Okay," he moved his hand and sighed. "Man…" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" She looked up at him and frowned. </p><p> </p><p>He put his hand up. "Nothing. Nothing,"</p><p> </p><p>Lion nuzzled closer to Connie and whined softly. Connie smiled at the animal and cuddled closer. Steven sighed softly and rubbed her back. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you," </p><p> </p><p>She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too," </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head at how fast her mood changed. He kissed her back and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Her mood changes quickly another time. It wasn't near her family or anything but at school, during her math class. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay now that we know how to do that. Could anyone tell what 8(9+7)÷5 equals?" </p><p> </p><p>Connie would say she spent a good amount of time on it but still got the answer wrong. </p><p> </p><p>She raised her hand and got called on.  "27.2" </p><p> </p><p>The math teacher signed and shook her head. "Incorrect, anyone else?" .</p><p> </p><p>Connie's eyes widened as she looked down. She felt tears leave her eyes as though the teacher just straight out called her stupid. </p><p> </p><p>She stood up quickly and collected her things. She made her way out of the classroom and into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>She curled against herself as she cried out, she didn't like how she got it wrong, math was one of her strong suits. </p><p> </p><p>"Connie? I came as soon as the school called, are you in here?" It was Steven. Of course they would call him. "I'm coming in so if other girls are here, I'm super sorry,'' he made his way in and found her on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped her in one of his hugs and sighed. "Hey it's okay…" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not. I got a math problem wrong. A Math problem, Steven," she cried into his shoulder. "Im so stupid," </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, no you're not Connie, maybe you did something wrong,'' he tried to help but it only made her cry more. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do it wrong, I know what I'm doing," she sniffled and held onto him tighter. "I don't want to be here," </p><p> </p><p>"But you gotta, life is hard , sure, but you're going to have a bright future, you gotta push through, for me, for your child," he kissed her forehead and rocked slowly. "You are so smart Connie," </p><p> </p><p>She sat silently and held in to her boyfriend. "Will you stay here?" She asked him as she looked up. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her. "Looks like the Universe is going to school," he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>The two stood up and made their way to her next class, after the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>It happened again about 4 weeks after the school opened. She was now about 9 week by now and her emotions were all over the place. </p><p> </p><p>This time she was with her mother at the store, they were shopping for dinner that night and Connie was asked between pork or beef. She just stood in the middle of the frozen aisle and cried.</p><p>"Connie what wrong?" Her mother panicked. Everyone around was then giving them weird looks, a 16 year old was crying in the middle of the frozen section. </p><p>"You- you asked if I wanted pork or beef, and- and I don't know what I want," she sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>"Well what's wrong with not knowing?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to make anyone mad," she whipped at her face. "Dad likes pork and you like beef," she cried out more. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then it's up to you, whatever you want," </p><p> </p><p>"You- you can't do that to me," </p><p> </p><p>Priyanka sighed and hugged her. "Then let's get pork," </p><p> </p><p>"But- but you like beef," </p><p> </p><p>"I know, but doesn't pork sound good?" </p><p> </p><p>"No- no," she cried more. "I don't want to pick what we eat," </p><p> </p><p>Priyanka sighed and nodded at some of the people looking. "Then will get Indian take out," </p><p> </p><p>"But dad likes Korean food," she held onto her mother. </p><p> </p><p>"Will call dad and ask him, how does that sound?" Connie nodded as she watched her mom call her dad. "Hey honey, yeah we're okay, Connie's being a little moody, so we're having take out tonight, Indian or Korean?" </p><p> </p><p>Connie hid her face in her mom shirt from the looks of others,  Priyanka glared at people and ran a hand through Connie's hair. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Yeah I'll let her know," </p><p> </p><p>Priyanka hung up and kissed Connie's head. "He's outta town for the day, remember? Anyways he said get whatever you want,"</p><p> </p><p>"I want pizza," she sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>Priyanka smiled. "Pizza it is," </p><p> </p><p>Connie may only be 9 weeks but Priyanka saw she was more emotional than most women would be. She also took note of how fast her daughter was growing. She knew one of two things would happen, Connie would either give birth early, or she's having twins. Priyanka was praying for it not to be twins. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 ~Three months~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be writing a second ending, so look out for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well this is certainly something, you're about the size of someone who's three months…" Connie's doctor looked at her. "From what I know is your boyfriend is half gem, half human?" </p><p>"That's correct," Connie sat up and nodded at her, Steven standing beside her. </p><p>"I see...well that might be what's causing it," Molly sighed. "I'm going to keep an eye on you and your Labour day will change. If you hit the size of nine months, will have to induce," </p><p>Connie nodded. "I see, so with the gem spit and stuff I'm growing faster than others, but my….you know," she gestures to down below, "Will be like a human when pregnant…" </p><p>"Yup that's what I'm saying," her doctor laughed. "Anyways due to you being only two months pregnant but getting the results as if your three months will start treating it like that. You'll be getting mood swings, morning sickness, having to pee more," the doctor laughed. "All that fun jazz," </p><p>Connie nodded, but groaned in her head. "Thank you Dr. Molly," </p><p>"Anytime dear," Molly helped Connie down. "Let's limit how much we move, your feet will be very swollen, and with your tiny form it'll be hard on your hips and knees. I'll write a note for PE class," she sat at her desk and wrote stuff down. "You stopped sword training correct?" </p><p>"Yes," Connie confirmed and took the note from her once she finished it. She hugged the doctor. "I'll see you next month!" </p><p>"See ya Connie! Be safe!" Molly waved and the two went different ways. </p><p>Connie sighed happily and held Stevens' hand tighter. "I love you," </p><p>He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too baby," </p><p>Connie and him made their way to the beach city, driving to the beach to spend some time in the sun. </p><p>Steven helped her out and on to a beach chair, he sat behind her and smiled. "So what do you think? I mean about the pregnancy stuff? You're two months pregnant but the baby have grown to be three.." </p><p>"Well if anything I'll be giving birth early...I'm almost the size of a bowling ball, I just hope they're healthy," Connie leaned back and played with his hand. </p><p>"Me too," he kissed her cheek. </p><p>Connie sighed softly and closed her eyes, letting the sun light get under her skin. "Will have to go shopping soon, if we want to be ready," </p><p>"Baby shower?" </p><p>"Nah...I think it's better to just know the gender and tell the others, I'm not one for party's.." </p><p>Steven nodded against her. "I have Saturday off, we can spend the day at the mall, buy whatever you need," </p><p>"Sounds good to me," she mutters. </p><p> </p><p>When Saturday came the two spent all day at the mall. </p><p>"I think we should go to the baby store first," Connie told him as they walked down. </p><p>Steven nodded. "Sounds good to me," </p><p>Connie grabbed his hand and led him down by the stores and then into one that displayed many baby and toddler items. </p><p>"Oooo! They have an lgbtq clothing line!!!! We should find something!" Connie squealed. "Maybe a intersexual shirt! To represent Stovinne!" </p><p>Steven laughed at his girlfriend. "Whatever you want honey," </p><p>Connie led him inside and to the place where the clothing line was hung up at. "They even have small flags!!" She let go of his hand and looked through everything. "Steven!!!" She looked back at him. She showed him the little flags. </p><p>"I'm here," He shook his head. "I've been here the whole time," she smiled at him and gave him all the things she grabbed. </p><p>Connie pretty much cried over the little baby shoes and toddler outfits. She also spent a good 20 minutes picking out little baby toys and books. </p><p>It took Steven a bit to get her away from the toys and to look at all the important things they needed. </p><p>The two may not have the gender yet, but they decided that they were going to buy any gender clothing. Connie found everything adorable and Steven did as well but he was very tired from his over excited and emotional girlfriend. </p><p>The two had a cart full of things by the time they finished in the store and Connie was ready to head home. She felt sick and tired and wanted nothing but to clean the clothing and put them away.  </p><p> </p><p>At home Connie and Steven sat in the nursery with a basket of cleaned baby clothing and a pink Lion half asleep. </p><p>Connie was folding then in five different piles; Pjs, one piece, matching outfits, dresses, tank tops.  </p><p>Steven was Watching her and taking pictures of her. He wasn't very helpful but Connie wasn't going to ruin his fun. </p><p>"Here you two go, I washed them twice, and ran them through the dishwasher," Doug came in with baby bottles and handed them to Steven. </p><p>"Thank you," Steven stood up and took it from him. He got to work on setting them up nicely in one of the dressers. </p><p>Doug bent down and kissed Connie's head. "Have fun getting up," </p><p>Connie laughed. "Haha funny," she kissed his cheek. "Why don't you sit down and help, old man," </p><p>Doug shook his head. "I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone, plus your finally got out that 12 year wine and we're drinking that," </p><p>Connie shook her head. "Don't drink too much, I don't think mom wants to carry you to bed tonight," </p><p>Doug laughed before making his way outside her room. Steven fished with his thing and laid his head in Connie's lap. </p><p>Connie leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back, as she went back to folding the clothing. </p><p>The two were quiet for a while, enjoying time together. It wasn't until later when Connie felt sick did she have to get up and lay in bed for awhile. Steven laid by her the whole time, kissing her trying to make her feel better, but nothing was working. Connie didn't seem to mind and just let Steven do as he pleased, excited for attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 ~Sick~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I kinda rush this? Yes. Do I regret it? Yes. Whelp. I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's good you two called in time, with Connie's excessive throwing up and her high blood pressure will have to put her on bed rest," </p><p>"But she's only 4 months pregnant!"  Priyanka yelled as she looked at the daughter. </p><p>"I know, but if you want to risk the death of them both then let her do as she pleases, but if you want to keep them alive we're gonna need to put her on bed rest," </p><p>Priyanka looked at her daughter who was passed and was sleeping soundly, her face was red from her being hot, Connie's mouth open a bit as she breathed heavily. "O-okay...Bed rest.." </p><p>The doctor nodded. "Will keep her for a while to watch over her. Dr. Maheswaran I understand where you're coming from, but I need you to understand I'm doing everything I can," </p><p>Priyanka nodded as tears fell down her face. Doug stood up and came to his wife's side, he brought her into a hug and sighed. "Thank you Dr," </p><p>"Anytime, I'll be taking my leave now and will be back later," the doctor made her way out. </p><p>Priyanka cried into her husband's shoulder. Doug hugged her tighter and watched his daughter cough. He sighed and grabbed Connie's hand. Doug looked at his wife and kissed the top of her head. "Go get something to eat and drink, I'll be here with Connie," </p><p>Priyanka nodded and kissed him with a sniffle before walking out of the room. Connie broke into another coughing fit. </p><p>Doug sighed softly and got closer to his daughter's bed. Connie opened her eyes a bit and looked at him. "I-I don't feel good, is everything okay?" She whispered out. </p><p>"Everything fines...you'll be here a while.." </p><p>She nodded and closed her eyes again. "It's so hot, and I can't breathe the right way," she moaned as she tried to kick everything off her. "Dad please.." She sobbed and looked at him. </p><p>"I know honey.." He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "Here," He moved the blanket around and off her. </p><p>"Thank you," she closed her eyes and laid her hand on her somewhat swollen belly. For someone who was 4 months in human ways, she was fairly big. The baby now was about 8 months about 36 weeks. Connie honestly couldn't take it all, the pain, the sickness, the kicking. </p><p>Her mother came back in and sat against the wall on the floor. She couldn't look at her daughter or husband at the moment. </p><p>"They did a sound thingy and found the gender of the baby!" Doug smiled. "They put it in an envelope for you to look at, at any time!" </p><p>Connie tried her best to smile. "Thank you, I'll look at it once Steven gets here," </p><p>Hee father nodded and kissed her forehead before going to sit by his wife. Priyanka laid her head on him as she ate her problems away. </p><p>Steven came rushing through the door of her room. Many doctors and security officers followed him. "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" </p><p>"We are so about hi-" </p><p>"He's fine, he's with us," Doug laughed. "We're sorry about him," </p><p>The officer nodded. "It's alright, I'll see ya later Officer Maheswaran,' </p><p>"See ya," He laughed. </p><p>Steven shook his head and made his way to Connie, "hey honey! Sorry I'm late Pearl was all in my business. Who are you?"</p><p>Connie just smiled at him. She went into another coughing fit, and groaned. Steven looked at her and kissed her forehead. </p><p>"I'm fine.." She smiled. "They found out the gender of the baby...do we wanna keep it a secret or…?" </p><p>"It's whatever you want...I want to see it, but if you don't then I won't," He looked at her. </p><p>"I would love to know," she replied with a sneeze. </p><p>He looked around and found the envelope and opened it. He couldn't contain his excitement as he read word for word. Connie giggled. "Its a girl...a girl!" </p><p>Connie smiled, she moved her finger to a button and the bed moved up as she looked at the paper. She went to smile and celebrate but coughed. </p><p>Steven laughed and kissed her. "I know my healing spit isn't working, but I love you...i love you so much," </p><p>She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too.." </p><p>Steven looked down at her stomach and kissed it. "And you as well," </p><p>Connie laughed and smiled. "She loves you as well," she sighed. "She's been very active, and it's been hard on my back,"</p><p>Steven came up and kissed her again. "You got this, we got like a couple weeks and the baby will be ours, in our arms," </p><p>She smiled, "I know.." She coughed hardly again and began to cry from the pain in her chest. </p><p>Steven crowned and kissed her again. "I'm sorry Connie," </p><p>"No it's fine,"  she smiled at him as she moved the bed back down and closed her eyes. "I'm just gonna sleep for a bit...everything kinda just hurts so.." </p><p>He nodded even though she couldn't see. He kissed her again before looking at her parents. He sat down by them. "Is she really okay?" </p><p>Doug shook his head, "they have no idea what wrong, she thinks it's just high blood pressure," he pointed to his wife. "The test results will be coming tomorrow," Steven nodded and looked at his girlfriend. "Maybe sooner,"</p><p>"I see..hopefully She's okay," </p><p>"I hope it isn't the flu, the last time Connie got this sick she was two and in the hospital for like 4 weeks," Priyanka sighed as she fished eating her sandwich. "I thought we were going to lose her...my only baby," </p><p>Steven frowned slightly. "Hopefully it's not, I'm sorry my healing spit isn't doing anything to her," </p><p>Doug smiles softly. "Its fine, it's better this goes through her body than actually healing her right away," </p><p>Steven smiled, he went to say something but was interrupted when doctors came rushing in. "We gotta induce her fast," another told one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 ~Here~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Connie okay? I hope so. <br/>As you can tell I tried to be 100% correct with how babys can be born and stuff, but it came out to be about 83%, I would say.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Priyanka shot up. "Induce?! What's going on?" Doug stood up as well. </p><p>A doctor with blonde hair looked at her. "Connie's test came back positive for the flu, if we don't induce and get this baby out in time, they'll both at risk of dying," </p><p>"If we want to save them both, I want to induce her before the flu makes her," Dr. Molly cut in. "Would you guys leave, will update you," </p><p>Steven was quick on his feet. "I can't leave her," </p><p>"Sir, I'm gonna need you too, it's going to put her more at risk for anything," Dr. Molly looked at him. "I don't want to, but I will call our officer down here and have him drag you out of here Universe," she glared at him. </p><p>Steven nodded, "sorry ma'am," He walked out with Doug and Priyanka. </p><p>Priyanka groaned. "Our baby is in there...she's gonna go through 20 hours of nothing but pain!" She cried out.</p><p>Doug shook his head at his wife. "Come on honey, i'm gonna take her outside, will you be okay on your own?" He looked at his wife. "Start walking," he turned back to Steven. </p><p>"Yeah I'll be fine," Doug nodded and walked after his wife. </p><p>Back with Connie doctors were rushing around her and calling out terms she knew, she knew, but couldn't even bring herself to think about what their meanings were from the pain and yelling. </p><p>Her major doctor worked on inducing her, while others worked on getting the teen to calm down or they were helping the major doctor. In the room there were about 4 doctors and 2 nurses. </p><p>"And there we go," Molly stood up. "Now I'm gonna let you be in labor for 2 hours just to see how well your body is resting, if you're not dilated enough by then, will have to do a C-section…" she pulled down the white mask on her face and looked down at Connie. "You got this..You hear me? She going to come out as happily as possible," </p><p>Connie looked at her doctor with tears in her eyes. "T-thank you," the contraction for her started fairly fast and caused her a lot of pain. </p><p>"Okay everyone out, I'll send them back in, but they're gonna need to wear gloves and a mask, im sorry honey," </p><p>"It's..argh.." She gasped out in pain. "Its fine," </p><p>The doctors made their way out as Steven came rushing in. "Connie!" He came to her side and kissed her face from behind the blue mask, he didn't care about the sweat or tears that were currently running down her face like a waterfall. </p><p>"H-hey," she sobbed out as another contraction hit her painfully, it wasn't helping with the current flu she was fighting. </p><p>He pulled it down and captured her lips in his. "You're doing so great honey, keep it up," </p><p>"I'm here! My binti mzuri,"  Priyanka kissed Connie's forehead, her mask was resting upon her chin. "Oh my binti mzuri,"  </p><p>"It hurts momma...so much," She cried out. Steven smiled softly at the two and fell back with Doug. </p><p>"It's best to let them talk this out and stuff," Doug told him. </p><p>"I know baby...it's going to be alright, I promise.." Priyanka kissed her cheek and grabbed her daughter's hand. "You're gonna get through, I know you will," she kissed her hand and cupped her cheek with the other. </p><p>"I can't momma, it hurts," Connie's eyes closed in pain as she cried out. "I can't…" she whispers past the sobs. </p><p>"Yes you can.." Priyanka cried out, placing her head on Connies. "You can, and you will, don't say you can't, I've seen many woman say that, I don't want you saying that, you're Connie, a badass knight," </p><p>Connie chuckled through the pain at her mom cursing. "You can. You will," Priyanka repeated and just held her daughter's hand close. </p><p> </p><p>Hours passed before the doctors were back and kicked the two men out, leaving Connie and her mother. Molly sighed as she looked over everything. "She hasn't even dilated yet," she looked at the two. "This must have something to do with the baby growing fast...a gem tribute from Steven.." She mutters. </p><p>"So what are you saying we do doctor?" A nurse looked at her and stopped what she was doing. </p><p>"C-section," Molly looked at Connie. "Are you okay with that?" </p><p>Connie nodded. "Please...anything to get her out," </p><p>Molly nodded. she than turned to other doctors and ordered them around, and Connie was right back into the pain of the baby inside of her trying it's best to get out by kicking and pushing itself out, and the constant pattern of doctors feets and yelling term words. </p><p>Connie watched as more doctors came in with a rolling bed, she sighed as she was put on another bed and rolled out the room with the team of doctors and her mother herself. Once she was on the operation table, she was lifted back up as another doctor slipped a mask over her face and stuffed her hair in a blue hair cap. </p><p>Connie just groaned out in pain as the doctor did so, but as soon as she was slowly laying back down, she slowly felt herself slipping into sleep from all the pain, and her blood pressure.</p><p>"The patient has passed out. Blood pressure has dropped low, worked slowly and with caution," Molly called out as she moved along with other doctors and slowly cut Connie's skin to where the baby was actively kicking and trying to push its way out, only to be stopped. </p><p>The doctors and staff spent an hour trying their hardest to get the child out without any compilation, it took them 2 hours all together, to make sure the baby was out of health and sage, that Connie was okay and stitched up properly. </p><p>Steven and her father sat in the waiting room for the news of their lives; Connie came out alive or not, and if the baby was okay and health.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 ~Out Of It~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven sat in the dark hospital room. He really didn't know how to  deal with both the baby and Connie in critical condition. </p><p>Connie's flu had only gotten worse, limiting on her on the things, nowadays all she did was drink water and try to get food down only to throw it up an hour later.</p><p> The baby, who was still nameless, was just born really early. Her body couldn't keep up with its own body temperature and her lungs weren't fully devolved, so she was put in an incubator and given oxygen therapy. </p><p>Steven looked at his girlfriend and came to her side, her face was a bit red, and her hair was a mess, but none of that mattered to him, he just wanted her to be okay. He bent down and kissed her forehead. </p><p>He watched her face scrunch up as she moved a bit. She's a light sleeper, he may or may not forget. "Steven?" </p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that, go back asleep," he chuckled. </p><p>"Nooooo," she opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "I loooooovvvveeeee youuuuu," she puckered her lips. </p><p>Steven laughed. "Come on Connie," he kissed her anyways. "Now sleep?" </p><p>"Hm? Nooooo," she was drowsy. "I get to spend time with youuuu," </p><p>He shook his head. "You see me 24/7 Connie," </p><p>"Yeah, but when I'm asleep you could run off to another girl and be there for her," she pointed a finger, and her hand fell back down. </p><p>"You're the only woman in my life, aside from our child, but I love you..," he kissed her cheek, eye, nose, and jaw. "So much," </p><p>Hee eyes watered. "Where is she? My baby," she began to breathe heavily. "She's gone? No. No. No," </p><p>Steven looked at her. "Connie, she's okay...she is not gone," he hugged her tightly. "I promise, you're really sick, you need sleep," </p><p>"I need to see my baby," she whined. </p><p>"I know. I know. But you need to get better so you actually can see her," he ran his hand through her hair and wiped the tears. "Don't cry," </p><p>She nodded as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Steven stood over her and kissed her again. "You brought a beautiful baby into this world," he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. </p><p>A baby was covered in wires and tubes, and she was asleep. The baby was a perfect mix between the two, with the skin tone and pretty much everything. </p><p>Connie cried more. "She is beautiful," </p><p>Steven sighed softly and kissed her again. "All because of you. Now sleep," </p><p>She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, her breathing went back to normal as she slowly drifted into sleep. Steven stayed closed and hummed softly. </p><p>When she fell asleep, Steven backed up and took his spot on the chair again, where he kicked the thing up so he could fall asleep. </p><p>*******</p><p>"Well we're hoping to take her out of the intensive care, in about a week, she's healing pretty quickly, I just don't understand why Connie's getting sicker," Molly mutters. "Steven you said you had healing spit, but it hasn't been working on Connie?" </p><p>"That's correct, I've kissed her millions of times, and have cried on her," He told her as he watched Connie play with his fingers. </p><p>"Maybe this is her body's way of saying, it needs to heal itself?" Priyanka looked at Molly, the two currently at work, meaning she was professional near her daughter. </p><p>"Could be," Molly sighed. "Will give her a couple weeks, no kisses, or crying, nothing that will heal her, got it Universe?" </p><p>"Yes Dr," </p><p>"Good, Connie honey, do you feel like taking medicine?" </p><p>Connie looked at her two doctors. "Medicine? What?" She began to panic. </p><p>"Only to help your body," Priyanka stepped in. </p><p>"Help? I got Steven," </p><p>Molly sighed. "Connie honey, you need to listen when were in the room, I said Steven wont be able to help you, we think that's your body's way of saying, it can't handle the healing properties," </p><p>"Oh.." She frowned. "Okay..i'll take the medications," she distracted herself again. </p><p>Priyanka sighed. "I'll go get it," </p><p>Molly nodded, "I'll check over her stats and then I'm heading up for lunch," </p><p>Priyanka nodded as she left, Molly looked over connie's stats, "well you're all good, fever has gotten higher, but will see if this helps," </p><p>Molly left and Priyanka came back to give the teen her medicine. Connie took it with some problems, but took it anyway.</p><p>Connie became drowsy again and was pretty much out of it. She looked at Steven and giggled. "Your pretty," </p><p>"Thank you," He laughed. </p><p>"You gotta have a girlfriend?" She smiled. </p><p>"Yup, you gotta have a boyfriend?" Steven just shook his head, having fun playing along. </p><p>"Nope...But you're a pretty thing, your girlfriend is very lucky," she took his hand and squeezed his cheek. </p><p>"You're something Connie," he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "I love you," </p><p>"Me?" She looked up at him with tears. </p><p>"Yes you," He laughed. She puckered her lips and looked at him. "I can't kiss you baby, I'm sorry," he bent down and let her kiss his cheek. </p><p>Connie smiled and closed her eyes. "Now I'm gonna sleep, good night.." Steven ran his hand through her hair as he watched her slowly fall asleep. </p><p>******</p><p>A week later Connie was getting better. Her fever was still a bit high, but the doctors were very correct about her body needing to heal itself. Steven had to leave every morning so he could help at homeworld, but he came back after. </p><p>Connie was sitting up in her room as she waited for her boyfriend, she had gone weeks without a proper kiss from him, but she was getting better, and the doctors had said she would be able to see the baby soon. </p><p>The baby was doing great. She wasn't in an incubator or using oxygen therapy anymore. Connie was given the good news but was told she couldn't hold the baby. It's immune system was very weak and any sickness could be a deadly situation. </p><p>Steven came through the door with a book and some snacks. "I bought you some things. I hope I got a book you haven't read," he placed the bag in her lap and kissed her head. </p><p>Connie smiled and took the book. "I haven't read this one before, thank you," she kissed his cheek. </p><p>Steven took the plastic bag and threw it away. He got comfortable in the leather chair and watched her. "So any news on the baby?" </p><p>"Yeah! She's doing much better! I got up today and went to see her, but I was stuck behind the glass, cause you know," She sighed as she put a grape in her mouth. </p><p>"That's good, you know we haven't names her yet?" Connie looked at him, her eyes widened. "You were really out of your mind," he chuckled. </p><p>"I was?" He nodded. "Well do we have any name ideas?" </p><p>"Well we did come up with Lucky, or maybe Melody?" </p><p>"I like Melody, but she doesn't seem like a Melody...Lucky's cute," Connie looked at him and threw him some of her snacks. </p><p>"I think Lucky's cute," He smiled and caught the snacks. "So Lucky it is?" </p><p>"Yup!" Connie sneezed, but smiled more. "I can't wait for this to pass, I wanna hold her and kiss her," </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 ~Baby~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this is late. My creativity has been low XP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Connie," Steven laughed at his girlfriend, she was passed out from the lack of sleep. "Connie," </p><p>Connie groaned and went to hit the voice but missed and her hand laid over the bed. </p><p>Steven shook his head and grabbed her hand, he shook it around and than held on to it. "Come on," </p><p>Connie turned pulling her hand with her, but she didn't get far cause Steven wouldn't let go. </p><p>"Well looks like you won't know if you get to see Lucky today," he dropped her hand and sat back down in his spot. </p><p>"Don't be mean," She said as she opened her eyes a bit and looked him dead in the eye. </p><p>"How else would you get up?" </p><p>"Kisses," She puckered her lips. </p><p>"Of course," he laughed and brought his chair closer to kiss her. "You are so needy, you know that?" </p><p>Connie giggled and kissed back. "I know," </p><p>Dr. Molly smiled at the two before knocking and making her way in. "Ready Connie?" </p><p>"Yup!" She pulled away from Steven and watched the doctor go around and check everything. </p><p>Molly took her temperature, blood pressure and lastly her reflexes. "It looks good," She smiled. "No more fever, blood pressure is awesome, and your reflexes seem to her good as well," </p><p>She looked at the two. "Im little concerned with Lucky," Connie eyes widen. </p><p>"Is she okay?" </p><p>"Perfectly," Molly smiled. "I just need to know, she hasn't grown much since she was born. By now, a baby who was about a month would be a good 10 pounds, and a couple inches. She very healthy and is eating, but it concerns me that shes a month old and still the same size," </p><p>Steven looked at Connie, as Connie looked at him. "Could she be growing slowly...like I did?" Steven thought aloud. </p><p>"Like you?" Molly looked at the two.</p><p>"Yeah, growing up I was about the same size since I was like 8, maybe its affecting her early...?" </p><p>"That could be, shes just very small compared to the others," Molly sat in her doctor chair. "So how did this affect you?" </p><p>"It didn't really affect me, I just kinda grew taller over a year, and now I'm here, it doesn't effect me that much, everything else was fine, it was just my height," </p><p>Molly nodded as she wrote down what she was told. "Well that's good, will keep that in mind, If she doesn't grow over the next year will have to do daily check ups," she told the two before standing up. "That's all I need, so we will be bringing her in after lunch, her doctor won't be here till 12, so will let you eat, check her and than bring her," </p><p>Connie smiled. "Thank you doctor," Molly nodded and left, leaving the teens to be alone. </p><p>Connie couldn't hold in her excitement as she looked at Steven, she practically crying at the thought of seeing her daughter after a month of being sick. </p><p>Steven laughed at her and stood up, he came to her side and hugged her tightly. "I get to see her...I was so scared. I thought I was never gonna see her," </p><p>Steven held her closer. "Don't say that...I knew you were strong enough to get better and see her," he looked down at her and let her cry. "You are so brave and confident," </p><p>Connie justed held onto him tighter and cried. "I was so scared.. What if I died...What if she doesn't want me to hold her?" </p><p>Steven sighed. "She'll love you, for years to come, you're her nom, not me, not the doctor, you," he kissed her head. "I heard babys know who their mothers are the minute they touch skin to sink," </p><p>She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled at her and kissed her. "I'm gonna go get subway, want the normal?" </p><p>"No green peppers," She pulled back. </p><p>"No green peppers, I'll be back in about 20 minuets," he kissed her cheek made his way out the door. </p><p>Connie nodded and sat back, she read over the packet she was given from Molly about baby development, and resources for teen pregnancies. She smiled at the pictures of babys on the book. She couldn't wait any longer. </p><p> </p><p>Lucky's doctor meet with the two before anything else could happen. "Okay so Molly has told you about her size problem correct?" </p><p>"Yes," </p><p>"Good, I'll talk to you more bout what's been happening," she looked over her chart and sighed. "Now we had to take her away from the others children at times, she been very fussy to certain things and will cry. Now that's not bad, what happens when she cries is.." </p><p>Steven sat up and looked at the doctor. "Like what? Dose she glow pink?" </p><p>"No. No. She breaks things. She doesn't make big marks just tiny little cracks in plastic items, from what we seen, nothing glass has ever broken, and no matter how hard she cries it just tiny cracks...is this a gem thing?" </p><p>"It must be," Steven sat back and sighed. "I was hopping this wouldn't happen.." He cussed to himself. </p><p>"Well, I was letting you guys know, I'll go get her, I bet your dieing to meet her," she gave a quick smile to Connie, before leaving. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Connie," </p><p>"Hey it's not your fault. Will help her with this, let's just hope she isn't fussy all the time," Steven nodded as he sat back. He didn't want to be looked at, at the moment and Connie was going to respect and looked ahead. </p><p>The doctor came back in with the child. Lucky was wide awake and looked around with big eyes. </p><p>Connie grasped and felt tears fall down her face as she held her hands out for the baby. </p><p>Lucky looked at her mother and smiled. The doctors were right when they said she was small, Connie remembered seeing a picture of her and how small she was, but her actually being in Connie's hands made her realize just how small. </p><p>Connie held her close and cried happily. "You're so pretty...My pretty baby," </p><p>Lucky was quick to cry with her mommy. She let out little baby whines and clung closer to her mother, twisting and turning just have a connection. Connie knew she was going to be a smart one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>